The Prince's Knight
by FallinDeath
Summary: Suikoden V. KylexPrince. A series of events and moments between Kyle and the Prince that occur throughout the game...It's what's really happening behind the scenes. MM. Rating is for later chapters.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, places, names, etc. involved with the Suikoden V game; nor do I make money from them.

Author's Note: This is a KylexPrince. In other words male on male. Don't read if you don't like. This is going to be a series of moments between these two men throughout the game. I'm writing them as I'm playing. If you like, you can read them as you play because it is in chronological order. Thus, there may be spoilers later on. Yeah, I know the Prince's name is corny--give me a break.

First Move

His highness, Prince Valian walked alone down the empty corridor, his soft footsteps echoing loudly off the vast walls of Sol-Felena's palace. Just as he came to a junction in the halls a hand shot out of a shadowy doorway, grabbed the prince by the front of his clothes and pulled him inside. The tall figure pressed him up against the wall and before the prince could protest, covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"Shhh, my prince," the silky voice taunted close to his ear. "We wouldn't want unwanted visitors right now, would we?" Recognizing the voice immediately Prince Valian relaxed. "That's a good boy." The hand fell away from his mouth.

"Kyle?" Valian asked softly. "What are you doing?"

The Queen's Knight smirked. "Well, I saw you wandering the corridors without a bodyguard. Are you suddenly so powerful that you no longer require Lyon's services?"

The prince pushed against the knight's body, trying to get away from the hard stone pressing against his shoulders, but Kyle didn't budge. "No, it's not that. It's just, it's strange. I can't seem to find Lyon anywhere; she never leaves my side-" The prince stopped suddenly, wary of the devilish look on the blonde knight's face. "Kyle?"

Lips parted in an _I know something you don't know smile_. "Yes, your highness?"

"You've done something, haven't you?" Kyle appeared shocked that his highness would make such an accusation. "Where is Lyon?"

Kyle leaned in close to his ear, hushed him quietly. Then in a soothing voice, he said, "Do not worry, all is well. I've simply created a situation that poor Lyon will find difficult to get away from."

The prince wasn't certain what to think. Kyle would never harm Lyon, but then again Kyle's schemes were notorious for backfiring on him, especially when it concerned a woman. "What do you mean?" he asked, a little nervous. After all, Kyle was looking at him strangely; holding him a little too tightly.

"Well, I won't go into details but it involves a bucket of water, a couple chickens, her highness Princess Lymsleia, the entire kitchen staff, and of course Miss Lyon."

Valian couldn't help but chuckle. "What? Why would you do such a thing?"

"To get you alone, your highness."

"Why?"

Kyle sighed. "Must you really be so naïve?" Then before the prince knew what was happening Kyle's soft lips were against his, pressing just hard enough to prevent escape. The prince's eyes flew open in surprise, panic rising in his gut, but _damn_ it felt good. So good that when Kyle's soft, wet tongue rubbed against his lips he immediately let him in with a soft wanton hum.

The sound went straight to Kyle's groin. With one hand on the side of the prince's neck and the other twining in the beautiful silver hair, the Queen's Knight set to thoroughly exploring the mouth that had been forbidden to him for so long.

Just as the knight was becoming lost in a devouring passion, the prince was pushing away, turning his head. To speak or to breathe he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted more so he started on the smooth, gentle flesh of the prince's neck.

"Wait," Valian gasped softly for air. Softly…everything about the prince was soft, his voice especially. That was part of the reason Kyle could not control himself any longer. He returned to the slightly bruised lips, intending to stop only if the Queen herself ordered him away. "Mwait--" the prince murmured past the kiss. "Why…mmm…Why now? After all this time?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in. When it did he pulled back to look into the bright blue eyes that had always lured him in, and now was no exception. He brushed back the silver strands on the prince's forehead with the back of his fingers in a gentle caress.

"I…I don't know. I guess it's kinda hard to express such feelings to a prince…" he kissed Valian's forehead "…especially when such a thing is extremely frowned upon."

The prince half-smiled. "_Frowned_ upon? I wouldn't call a loss of status and years spent in the dungeon _frowned _upon." The prince became serious. "We cannot do this."

"Do what?"

"This. I…have had…feelings for you for a long time, too. But…" the prince's expression became pained. "Mother. She's different now. Her judgment is far too fierce now for even some menial matters. This--" he sighed dejectedly. "For this she might banish you on top of everything else. She might pass a sentence of …of," he couldn't say it.

"Death?" Kyle finished quietly. "I know. Don't you think I've thought this through a thousand times? But every time it comes down to one thing--Getting some sexy prince ass is damned worth it." He said the last with a smirk on his face and a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. Dangerous if you're a blushing virgin maiden, but it only sent a rush of excitement through the young prince.

"But no one can know. How will we do this? You can't keep finding ways to distract Lyon from her duty. She's my bodyguard. If anyone sees me wandering without her like today, she could lose everything she's worked so hard for."

"I wouldn't do that to her. That's why we'll have to tell her."

"What?"

"Think about it. We'll only be able to see each other in the privacy of your chambers after you've retired. Maybe it's just me, but it'll be a hell of a lot easier for me to get past her if she knows. Besides, it'll spare us the scenario of her walking in on…" he moved his pelvis so it pressed against the prince's, who immediately blushed the deepest red, "certain bedroom activities." Prince Valian still looked doubtful. "Believe me, I've thought about it in all sorts of different ways, but this is the best. And it's not like we can't trust Lyon. You do with you life every day. She'll understand this is definitely a secret best kept secret--for your sake as well, not just mine."

The prince nodded and leaned into the knight's strong embrace. "Don't you worry," Kyle murmured against the top of the prince's head. "We can make it work." The prince looked up at him and smiled. Kyle melted and captured him in a passionate kiss. This can work. This will work. When they pulled away, the prince had a dazed look in his eyes. "Gods, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I must be to sway the biggest womanizer in the kingdom," the prince laughed. Kyle chuckled.

"You know, that was my biggest charade."

"What?! No way."

"Yeah. Never liked 'em. Half the time I made those remarks about ample breasts and sweet ass just to keep up appearances with the other knights."

"And the other half of the time?"

"Truth be told it was to see you blush." With that revelation Valian's face became heated again. Kyle swore under his breath in disbelief. "You really _don't_ know what you do to people." He kissed him again, but broke away the moment he heard footsteps approaching from down the corridor.

"Prince? Prince are you in here?" Lyon called as she opened the door. Her eyes lit up in relief when she saw the prince standing in the middle of his room. "Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried-- Kyle?" Kyle turned away from the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, dear sweet Lyon," he put on his most charming smile. "I found our poor Prince without an escort and brought him here."

Lyon looked pale. "Oh, please don't tell anyone, you guys. The weirdest thing happened just outside the kitchens. Prince you know I would never leave your side--"

"Please don't worry, Lyon," the prince said. He felt bad that his most trusted friend was blaming herself for something Kyle caused.

"Yes, Lyon, in fact this works out nicely," Kyle spoke up drawing away from the window.

"What?" Lyon looked confused.

"Well, as it turns out, there's a secret we need you to keep for us…"

TBC...


End file.
